


The Ins and Outs of Mankai Company

by joanneswriting



Series: A3! Week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, will add more as the days pass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneswriting/pseuds/joanneswriting
Summary: My contribution for A3! WeekFirst day: Link Skills, feat. Izumi, Masumi, Hisoka, and Misumi.
Series: A3! Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Ins and Outs of Mankai Company

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for A3! Week
> 
> First day: Link Skills, feat. Izumi, Masumi, Hisoka, and Misumi.

“Where is he…?” Izumi sighed aloud as she plopped on the couch in exhaustion, the bright sun streaming from the courtyard a painful reminder of how behind schedule the Winter Troupe was for practice, which should’ve begun several hours ago. If she concentrated hard enough, she can hear Tasuku’s voice straining from irritation with it all. 

Focus your energy on finding Hisoka! Oh god, she was listening to Sakyo’s lectures too much…. 

“Director~?” She jumped at the voice and almost hit the man’s arm. “Where did you come from?!” 

“Hmm? I just came back from triangle hunting~!” Misumi’s voice was cheerful as he proudly presented his stash of the day, “The old lady was nice enough to give me some triangle chew toys. I’ll display these in my room!

“Tama, Taro, and Toshi are outside right now, buuuuut,” he frowned thoughtfully as he glanced at the lone sakura tree in the courtyard, “they’re sleeping right now with Hisoka and Masumi under the tree. I’ll just play with them when they wake up!” He gave Izumi a tight hug before zooming to his room, unaware that he helped the director solve her current dilemma. 

Sleeping outside? I guess I should’ve expected it since it’s such a nice day today… 

She quietly crept outside, remembering how Hisoka reacted whenever he is awoken from his naps without marshmallows nearby. True enough, three calico cats were curled up all around the black-and-white blobs otherwise known as Hisoka and Masumi, their soft snores and peaceful expressions making Izumi feel sleepy herself. Other than that, she couldn’t help but let out a suppressed squeal at the sight. 

“A really nice day,” she chuckled to herself, thankful she was given the chance to experience the sun hitting the leaves and branches and trees just right to both shade and illuminate the angelic sleeping faces. 

Shame she had to interrupt the sight, Izumi sighed internally as she went back to the kitchen and grab a bag of marshmallows, returned outside, and approached Hisoka’s side, a marshmallow ready in her hand. 

Hisoka’s eyes and mouth flew wide open once the marshmallow was a little bit above his face, and she released her grip on the soft treat for it to fall in his mouth, him chewing and looking up sleepily on the director’s face, “Come on, Hisoka, we’ve still got practice.” 

“...Okay.” The lithe man carefully maneuvered himself from the tight bundle of cats and teen, but was successful in refraining them from waking, prompting Izumi to give him another marshmallow for the difficult feat. “You can go back once we’re done.” Hisoka hummed, “I will.”


End file.
